metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Baristute
The Baristute,Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition also known as X-45G,http://www.metroid.com/zeromission/launch/ Zero Mission website is a Sidehopper/Dessgeega variant in Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid: Other M. It is larger in size, colored green, more resistant to damage and stronger. Baristutes are vulnerable to all weapons, and can be defeated in exactly the same ways as their lesser relatives. While this species is usually encountered alone, it has occasionally been found in small groups of two or three, though which is typically the norm for social behavior in this species is unknown. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' They have a loose resemblance to the Sidehopper and Dessgeega creatures in terms of their two-legged body structures and their ability of leaping high into the air. Unlike the latter two, however, a Baristute is also capable of charging back and forth at its prey. Its carapace shifts colors as it takes damage: while initially green and slow, it becomes progressively faster as it turns yellow, orange, and finally red - in the final stage, it is incredibly fast. ''Metroid: Other M'' Baristutes return in the BOTTLE SHIP as specimens potentially experimented on as bioweapons. Overall, they remain much more powerful and durable than their relatives. They can quickly perform a kick if Samus is found near the creature's legs and can also spit a mucus-like substance at her which immobilizes her (much like the Dessgeegas from the same game), rendering her vulnerable to other attacks. Though Samus' Screw Attack can kill it instantly in Zero Mission, several hits are required in Other M. ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Sidehoppers are somewhat large bipedal creatures. Their forte is their charge attack. In Sector 2 is the Baristute, and Sector 3 is the Dessgeega, which are in the same series." Trivia *The Baristute's more-durable nature is shared by the Blue Sidehoppers, the latter which are actually stronger than the former. Unlike the Baristute, however, the Blue Sidehopper variant seems to be artificially-created lifeforms. *Curiously, a pair of Baristutes no longer respawn in a specific room located in Kraid's Hideout after killing them. In other areas on Zebes, they respawn when Samus exits and re-enters the rooms they are found in. If Zero Mission is played in the normal sequence, the two Baristutes featured in Kraid's Hideout would be the first of these creatures Samus encounters. Additionally, they are each restricted to an individual attack pattern: the first one is only capable of jumping, while the second one can only charge across the room. This room thus serves a tutorial to teach players how to deal with the powerful creatures, as all following Baristutes seen in the game are capable of utilizing both attacks. **The ones fought in Kraid's Hideout could be considered as mini-bosses for the reasons mentioned above. Also, the doors in the room lock as soon as Samus enters it the first time, forcing her to battle the Baristutes located there in order to unlock them. *As a Baristute takes damage in Zero Mission, the eye color will change along with the carapace color from red to purple to blue. *''Other M'' concept art and the Nintendo Official Guidebook depict them as direct relatives of Sidehoppers and Dessgeegas. Curiously, the same concept art present arrows between the three species that may represent an evolutionary line. *There is a glitch in Other M whereas if a Baristute is shot off a platform, the creature will walk back in mid-air as if it were still on the platform, only to fall when the animation is completed. The same applies to the Sidehoppers and the Dessgeegas. *Facially, the Baristute more closely resembles a Shriekbat than it does a Sidehopper or Dessgeega. Gallery File:Metroidzm 22.jpg|Samus battling a Baristute in Metroid: Zero Mission. ZM Baristute states.gif|As the Baristute takes damage in Zero Mission, it changes color. Hopperart.png|''Metroid: Other M'' Gallery Mode References ru:Баристут Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Norfair Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Cryosphere Category:Lavalife Category:Arctic Creatures Category:Sidehopper Family